The More Things Change
by aussiebabe290
Summary: AU. The more things change, the more things stay the same.


**In the 'There's No Place Like Home' universe... somewhat based on my holiday escapades. A nine hour drive every summer, without fail, has been like that since before I can remember. Read and review, **

**Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"Why did we choose a holiday destination so far away from where we live?"

"That's what makes it a holiday, darling. Going away from where we live. It's an adventure".

"One day, Jules, you're going to regret it".

"Regret what?"

"This! Choosing a beach approximately six hours away from our house".

"Its not six hours, it's barely three".

"Its four and a half, I'm adding in stops".

"An hour and a half of stops?"

"We have an infant daughter in the backseat, trust me, it'll make a difference".

"Daddy! Are we there yet?"

"Are you regretting it yet, Jules?"

"I can't believe you still remember that, that was years ago".

"It even longer than six hours this year, Jules, I'm timing".

"Stop exaggerating".

"How am I exaggerating?"

"Mummy, I need to go toilet!"

"Hold on, Ben, darling, we're almost there".

"There's still at least two hours to go, and I'm counting stops".

"Alright, alright, you proved your point".

"Six hours, including stops. You know what would make this trip even better than last year?"

"Enlighten me, darling".

"Traffic. That would just be the icing on the cake".

"Ew! Someone farted!"

"An earthquake started..."

"Benjamin!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Well it wasn't me!"

"I bet it was Nathan, that's disgusting!"

"Open the windows!"

"I can't breathe!"

"Mum, why do Ben and Rach get the window seats?"

"Because they're older".

"Therefore wiser and more important than you".

"Ben!"

"I was kidding, Mum".

"No he wasn't, Mum!"

"Guys, this is a holiday, relax!"

"We can relax when we get to the beach".

"Wanna play I-spy?"

"You're really bad at I-spy!"

"I am not!"

"Why couldn't I ride in Jake's car, Mum?"

"Because we said so, darling. Now be a good sister and play I-spy with your brothers".

"I'm not playing I-spy, Mum".

"Ben, keep it up and you'll get out and walk".

"Fine..."

"I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with 'c'".

"Car".

"I mean 'r'!"

"Road".

"I mean 's'!"

"Sky".

"Mum, Nathan's cheating".

"I'm not! They just keep guessing!"

"That's the point of I-spy, darling".

"Mum, tell Rachel to stop sooking!"

"She's a teenager, Nathan, leave her alone".

"You know what, Mum? A sister with a boyfriend has been my sole source of entertainment for the past month. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Look out the window, count cars, twiddle your thumbs, as long as you're quiet, I don't care".

"I believe that was uncalled for, Dave".

"Yeah, Dad!"

"Benjamin!"

"Why couldn't Carbo come, Mum? We would've had a great time!"

"Carbo's in Greece, darling, you know that".

"Why does Jake get to come?"

"Jake's coming with his family, Nathan, you know that".

"Why couldn't Carbo come with his family".

"They're in Greece, Ben, and don't ask again. The Bartons' come every year, its tradition".

"Why isn't it tradition for Carbo to come, Mum?"

"Nathan, darling, I love you, but you're really pushing it".

"I think this might be the last year we come to the beach, Jules".

"Why? The kids love the beach!"

"Yeah, the kids loved the beach. It was a part of their childhood; I really think they're too old for it now. I mean, sure, they have fun, but not nearly as much fun as they had when they were little".

"Say goodbye to the beach, guys!"

"You know, Mum, one day we're going to be back, with the whole family and its going to be exactly the same".

"No it won't!"

"And why not, Nathan?"

"Because we'll be here with our own families".

"And I won't be driving! Score one for Dave and Jules!"

"Dad! Be nice!"

"Rach, I love you guys no end, but seriously. How long can one man stay in a car with you three and not go crazy?"

"Six hours".

"Including rests!"

"That's not funny".

"Julie".

"Yes, darling?"

"Whose idea was it that we go back to the beach?"

"I think it was Ben's".

"Then tell me why he is not driving the two teenage girls in the backseat?"

"One is our daughter".

"It's like having Rachel and Libby in there all over again!"

"I love Libby!"

"Yeah, Aunty Libby is awesome... but she married Uncle George, so..."

"You are so much like your father, Isabelle".

"Hey, what do you think the others are talking about in their cars?"

"Everything but this?"

"Grandpa!"

"Dad!"

"Sorry, sorry".

"I bet Zane and Ryan are fighting".

"And Zac and Zo are attempting to kill each other?"

"I can't believe Uncle Carbo has to sit between them again!"

"I know, right?"

"Some things never change, you know?"

"Like the six hour trip".

"Dad, you're exaggerating! This trip doesn't even take six hours. It barely takes three".

"That's what your mother says, Rubes, but we used to do it every summer. Six hours, factoring in rests!"

"Dad!"

"Some things'll never change, hey Dave?"

"Unfortunately, Jules".


End file.
